


Preparations

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, References to Shakespeare, Speeches, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Belle and Adam rely on their friends to help them in the run up to their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

Once again Belle found herself alone at her dressing table. She gazed at her reflection, attempting to discover a hint of a difference in her appearance. She reminded herself that inward feelings of love and joy had no impact on one’s outer features. Despite this, she was certain she could perceive the traces of an undefinable shift, almost like a glow. 

Tomorrow she would be married. The anticipation she felt threatened to overwhelm her. She thought back over the past two weeks. Everything had been set in motion the day after Adam’s rather unconventional proposal. Belle remembered struggling to sleep after he had returned to his own bedroom that night. Disappointment had fought with delight as she had come down from the high of their intimacy and the suggestion of marriage. 

It had been Adam’s return through the secret door that had dampened her joy, but she had the utmost respect for his wishes. They would not spend a full night together until after they were wed, and Belle had to admit to herself when she was alone and thinking clearly that Adam was right. She doubted she’d have been able to look her father in the eye if she’d lost her innocence before marriage. Despite his forward thinking, Maurice was still conventional regarding certain things. 

Belle also suspected that Adam’s decision was due in part to the fact that he had reformed his old ways. She was well aware that he wished to forget his dalliances from what they both referred to as his “past life”. This would be a new beginning for him, and Belle was glad of it.

She was glad too that she’d had a little more time to prepare herself mentally for everything that was to come. Together, the couple had announced their engagement when breakfast was finished on the morning after their secret meeting. Of course they hadn’t revealed the specific circumstances of the proposal, instead telling their friends and family that it had taken place in the library after dinner the previous evening. Luckily that alibi had leant itself naturally to their needs, as they often read together, just the two of them, before bed in Belle’s favourite part of the castle. This had been their tradition even before the curse broke. 

Belle had been able to spend the following two weeks in preparation for the wedding. Not only that, but she had become accustomed to the idea of herself as a wife. She had attempted to find books that referenced “wifely duties” so that she could be as prepared as possible for her wedding night. Her nerves were still present though.

She glanced towards the wardrobe, where her beautiful wedding dress was hanging, ready to be worn. She’d chosen a relatively simple white gown with a pattern of pink flowers upon the fabric. Nothing too extravagant. The ballroom was decorated with delicate flower garlands to provide ambience for the ceremony. Just as she was contemplating getting into bed, Belle heard a knock at her door.

“Just me dear.” came Mrs Potts’ pleasant voice. Belle felt happy at the prospect of some company despite the late hour, and walked across the room to open the door. Mrs Potts came into the room and Belle invited her to take a chair by the fireplace. As they both sat down, Mrs Potts smiled and said “I just wanted to say goodnight dear, and make sure you don’t need anything before bed?” Belle hesitated slightly but then thanked her and assured her she had everything she needed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mrs Potts said gently, “If there’s anything you wish to talk about, I’m here. I understand you have your father, but tomorrow is a big day and sometimes it’s nice to speak to another woman.” Belle felt a huge sense of relief at Mrs Potts’ words.

“Thank you so much.” Belle replied with a genuine smile. “I’m slightly nervous, but excited too.” She blushed a little at the admission, but Mrs Potts looked understanding.

“Of course.” Her smile was warm. “I advise you to get some rest. Everything is easier after a good sleep. I’ll be here to wake you in the morning with a cup of tea and we can chat more, if you wish.” With that she stood to leave and Belle moved to get into bed. Speaking briefly with Mrs Potts had calmed her. Getting comfortable in bed she closed her eyes and drifted off, thinking happy thoughts about the coming nuptials.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam opened the door of his private drawing room to find Lumière standing in the hallway with a grin on his face, holding a bottle of cognac and two glasses. Adam raised an eyebrow in mock cynicism but stood aside to let Lumière enter. He noted the absence of Cogsworth, who had lately taken to hiding in obscure corners of the castle in an attempt to avoid Clothilde.

“Belle will never forgive us if we’re drunk at the wedding.” Adam said with a chuckle, knowing there was very little he could really do to cause Belle to be angry with him. Still, he imagined she would be less than impressed if he reeked of brandy throughout the ceremony. 

“Ah my friend, a small tipple to celebrate will do no harm.” Lumière was also laughing. He had been warned by Plumette to refrain from drinking too much. He did tend to overindulge on special occasions, but was attempting to take his groomsman duties very seriously. He patted the pocket of his waistcoat, feeling the small bulge of a box which held Belle and Adam’s wedding rings. 

“Please, join me.” Adam gestured to the armchairs in front of the fireplace. “I could use your help with my damned speech.” He gestured to the scrunched balls of paper that littered the floor. 

“But why!?” Lumière exclaimed, seeming genuinely shocked. “You are marrying such a beauty, a lovely rose! How could you possibly lack things to say to her!?” He remained standing, and looked so perplexed that Adam had to laugh, though this time without any humour. 

“Oh Lumière, I’m not like you! Compliments flow from your tongue! Belle is the most wonderful...”. He stopped, bringing a hand to cover his eyes in a gesture that demonstrated his distress. “I adore her, but, I feel so nervous when I think of declaring my love in front of everyone we know!” 

Lumière poured Adam a drink and handed it to him in silence. Then, he brightened.

“I have it! Shakespeare!” 

“Of course. Of course Lumière, you’re brilliant!” Adam placed his untouched glass of cognac on the table and turned to the bookshelves. Most of his Shakespeare collection was in the library, but he knew Belle had a few books stashed away in this room to keep herself occupied when Adam was busy with paperwork but they wanted to be in each other’s company. 

“Romeo and Juliet?” Lumière asked, sipping his brandy and looking pleased with himself. 

“Actually, no.” Adam replied, still searching. “Although it is Belle’s favourite, she knows it so well that it may be a little predictable. I’m looking for Sonnet 116. We have certainly faced our fair share of tempests, Belle and I!” 

Lumière smiled and stood up to help Adam search, eventually finding what he was looking for and handing it over with a hint of smugness. 

“You’re going to take all the credit for this aren’t you?” Adam asked playfully. 

“But of course!” Lumière replied. “I must maintain my reputation as a romantic!” 

“Indeed.” Adam sat down with a smile and a sigh. “Well, I shall at last have my drink, and then I must get some sleep. The wedding can’t come soon enough.”

Lumière glanced at his contented friend and then poured himself another drink, happy to share in Adam’s excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare’s Sonnet 116 is very much open to interpretation and some feel that it’s not a declaration of love. That being said, it’s often used at weddings. I feel that both Adam and Belle would interpret the poem’s tone as romantic given the stage of their relationship. It’s also fitting for them and their experiences together. Here’s the poem just for reference. 
> 
> Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> Admit impediments. Love is not love  
> Which alters when it alteration finds,  
> Or bends with the remover to remove.  
> O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
> That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
> It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
> Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
> Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
> Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.


End file.
